Haunting Melody
by Ariyana
Summary: [Crossover] Chas can't help but be compelled to find the source of the beautiful voice he keeps hearing. Inspired by LJ community, it hurts my brain [Constantine/Blood plus][Oneshot][Complete]


**Title:** Haunting Melody  
**Author:** Ariyana  
**Fandoms:** Blood +/Constantine  
**Pairings:** Diva (Blood +)/Chas Kramer (Constantine) #437 on the Pairing list that ate fandom.  
**Rating:** [13+] Some Caution  
**Word Count:** 1000  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this ficlet. Obviously this is AU considering the fate of Diva and Chas in their canons. ^^;  
**Warnings:** Mild sexual themes and mentions of blood.

_Go wait in the car, Chas. Stay outside, Chas._ To say that Chas was bitter and annoyed by John's dismissals would be an understatement. Honestly did John think he was a fucking idiot or something? He'd be studying and researching every bit of occult knowledge that he could. He was _so_ ready to help. Why couldn't John see that? It just wasn't fair.

Chas stood outside, leaning against the taxi cab's door, completely bored out of his skull. A few times he spared a glance toward the building John was inside, exorcising some demon. These late evening exorcisms were dangerous, but Chas knew John could handle it. Though that didn't stop him from grumbling to himself, until he heard singing. His ears twitched as he strained to make out the words. _Who was that?_ Was the question that compelled him to walk in the direction of the voice. Cautiously he began to follow the song. As it grew louder he could make out the words as being Latin. It was beautiful, the voice sounded so angelic...so haunting. He had to know who was the source of such beauty.

The louder the singing grew, the less cautious he became. It was as if his feet were moving of their own accord. He only stopped when it seemed he was surrounded in the voice but no source was to be found. His glance traveled upward to see a figure standing on the rooftop of a small apartment building. Against all logic and reason, Chas made his way into the building. The voice was too beautiful to belong to something dangerous. No demon could sing like that. He climbed the stairs eagerly, jumping over steps and practically running in order to reach the top.

He flung the access door to the rooftop open and breathlessly walked through it. He stifled his own loud breathing when his eyes fell upon the owner of the voice. She was beautiful. Her long black hair, fluttered in the wind as she swayed back and forth. He took a cautious step toward her, not wanting to disturb or alarm her. He couldn't bear the thought of the song stopping, but he had to see her better. The moonlit sky served as a spotlight of sorts as the mysterious woman sung her heart out.

His own heart hammered in his ears with every step he took. He only stopped when she turned to face him. Her blue eyes focused entirely on him. Chas couldn't remember the last time he had seen such brilliant blue eyes on a person. Aside from her beautiful voice, he knew he would always remember those eyes. He wagered she couldn't be any older than sixteen or seventeen, but somehow she felt like an old soul. Despite his intrusion, she only smiled and continued singing. She reached out an arm toward him, beckoning him to come forth. Her voice and graceful movements were so hypnotic that he could not stop himself from going to her.

His shallow breathing came out in small gasps and pants and all reason had left his brain. It was only her and him under the moonlight, nothing else in the world mattered. "Who..." he began to ask, but she cut him off with a finger to his lips. Her hands gently cupped his face and he melted into her soft touch. He noted her blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the night. He soaked in her beauty, studying her features through half-lidded eyes. He didn't know why, but he wanted to give her everything. His heart, his mind, his body...his very soul. Never had he felt such a strong urge to worship a person, but standing within her grasp, caught in the pull of her beauty; he wanted to fall to his knees and proclaim her a goddess.

She only stopped singing, the moment she brought her lips down upon his and kissed him. A tingling sensation passed through his entire body. Boldly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and instinctively tried to deepen the kiss. Her only response was to pull back giggling. It was then he began to notice her strength. Despite his attempts to kiss her again, her hands on his face kept him effectively trapped. Logic would have told him to panic, that no way she could be human, but unfortunately for Chas logic no longer lived within his brain. He let out a small whimper at the feel of her lips trailing kisses down his neck. He only gasped and melted into her arms at the feel of fangs penetrating his jugular. His grip on her waist tightened. "Don't stop..." he muttered, caught up in the sheer ecstasy of her embrace. Slowly his sight grew dimmer and his grip loosened, until he fell slack in her arms.

"There you are, Diva. How many times have I told you not to wander off by yourself?"

"Amshel, don't ruin my fun," she replied, still holding Chas' body like a rag doll. She looked down at the boy who had given himself up to her. Surprisingly, she lied him down on the ground gently and stroked his face. "I want to keep him."

The elder man looked on at Diva, hiding the pang of jealousy he felt at the way she was treating the strange boy. As much as he wanted to say no; when it came to keeping Diva happy, there was nothing he would deny her. "Very well," he replied simply, while walking toward them. Easily, he hoisted the unconscious boy onto his shoulder and grabbed a hold of Diva's waist.

By the time Constantine opened the rooftop access door, no one was in sight. The only thing he found was Chas' hat. "Fuck! Dammit Chas, what the hell have you gotten yourself into!" John shouted. "I told you stay with the car..." he trailed off, fearing the worse. After all, shit like this was the price someone paid for befriending John Constantine.


End file.
